The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention generally relates to dual barrel receiver equalization architectures.
Increasing speeds have resulted in signal degradation over long (e.g., motherboard) traces. Signal degradation may be caused by dielectric losses and line discontinuities with improperly matched impedances between the transmitter, transmission line, and receiver. Equalization generally attempts to equalize frequency components of a received signal to compensate for high frequency loss along the transmission channel.
Some implementations may be operational if there are no mismatches between differential input signal paths and there are no mismatches between the output signal paths of a receiver. However, due to process variations such as random doping fluctuations in the transistor channel, even if these paths are closely matched and the circuits are in very close proximity, there may be a significant mismatch in practice.